


we fell in love in october

by aroterano



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, its just named after the song hhhh, kind of, not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroterano/pseuds/aroterano
Summary: Maybe it was the fall air that held something a little extra.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	we fell in love in october

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS  
> this isnt a songfic i cant write songfics and i have a hard time reading them too  
> its just named after the songgggg  
> im really tired and this has been in my drafts so asjhdkhkashj  
> also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes i wrote some of this on my switch with turns the browser off every ten minutes

Why was she here again?

Lapis stared at the coffee in her hand for a few seconds. What had made her end up with this stupid job, anyway? She didn't even like coffee.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Lapis whipped her head around.

Oh, right.

A women with long, curly brown hair was standing at the counter, tapping her fingers on the slab of wood.

Shoving the coffee towards the costumer, Lapis drawled, "That'll be $2.50."

The woman muttered something under her breath and dropped money into Lapis' hands. Lapis tried not to roll her eyes when the petite brunette squabbled away, heading out the door. Lapis sighed when she caught a glimpse of the autumn trees outside. October wasn't exactly her favorite month.

The coffee shop was quiet again, empty besides Lapis and the furniture, allowing the blunette to contemplate on her shitty life.

She didn't get to contemplate for long, though, because soon enough the annoying tinkling of the bell at the door could be heard. Lapis glanced at the entrance to find a small blonde kicking open the doorway, hands occupied with what looked like at least ten books, the bottom half of her face and her neck covered with a dark red scarf.

"What the fu-"

"A little help here?" the blonde squeaked.

Lapis clenched her fists together but hurried to help the girl.

"Just grab some of the books-"

"Yeah, I know-"

"Okay, and put them on the ta-"

" _I know_."

Lapis set the books on the closest table she could find. The blonde huffed next to her, putting her half of the stack down next to Lapis'.

"Um, thanks," the blonde murmured, her fingers fidgeting.

"Don't mention it," Lapis answered dryly.

Silence.

Lapis sighed internally.

"Are you going to buy something or are you just here to study?"

"Oh," the girl paused, pulling her scarf down. "A latte would be nice."

Lapis turned around swiftly, heading towards the counter. A few minutes later, she returned with the order.

"That'll be $3.75, ma'am," the blunette mumbled.

"Oh, uh, it's Peridot," the blonde grinned nervously.

"That'll be $3.75, _Peridot_."

The small blonde handed Lapis the cash and quietly got back to work.

Lapis walked back to the counter, deciding to prevent any more awkward interactions with Peridot. Of course, standing for hours without a break had made her legs wobbly, and her lack of sleep made the blunette immensely tired. So Lapis couldn't exactly refuse when Peridot saw and offered the seat next to her.

"You can, er, sit here if you want."

Hesitantly, Lapis sat next to the shorter girl. If only she had thought of sitting down earlier. This...exchange wouldn't have to happen.

Somehow, Lapis found herself not minding that much.

At least _someone_ thought she was worth...sitting next to.

"So, um..." Peridot glanced nervously at the spot on the table directly in front of Lapis. "What's your name?" she blurted out.

"Lapis," the blunette mumbled. "Lapis Lazuli."

"Oh. Are you busy tomorrow?"

Lapis froze. _Shit._

Peridot had a crush on her, didn't she?

"Look, I, uh, have something. Tomorrow. The entire day."

"Oh," the blonde slumped in her seat. Lapis couldn't help noticing how cute it was when Peridot bumped her glasses up her nose with her index finger.

_You just got out of a relationship, Lapis. You can't get in another one so quickly._

Before the blue-haired girl could stop herself, she had pulled out a pen and scribbled her number down on a napkin. "Um, if you were free another day...?"

Peridot stared at the napkin. "Wh-I mean yes! Uh, sure-"

"Just text me," Lapis smiled, getting up.

"Oh-yes-I should probably go-I have-er-"

"I'll see you later?"

Peridot smiled back. "Yeah."

Maybe October wasn't as bad as Lapis thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> do i write too much lapidot
> 
> yeah  
> yeah i do


End file.
